Lightstar's Story
by Cloudyfeathertheshoreclancat
Summary: Light is a kit. Her life is full of Simplicity and fun but that all changes. Terrible events send this tiny kit fleeing across the border of Shoreclan, where she is taken in and trained to be a warrior. (Disclaimer: I would like to thank the people of the Roblox group Shoreclan, where I role-played with others to help create this storyline. I Don't Own Warriors either.)
1. Chapter 1

**Lightstar's Story.**

_Allegiances_.

SHORECLAN.

LEADER: SANDSTAR: She-cat with a light brown, sandy coloured pelt, blue eyes.  
DEPUTY: BEACHWAVE: Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: ECLIPSESNOW: She-cat with gold-blonde fur with green eyes and brown front paws and tail tip.  
APPRENTICE: SAGEPAW

WARRIORS: (Toms and She-cats without kits.)

SILVERSTRIPE: Heavy built Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.  
HOLLYFOOT: Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.  
APPRENTICE: CLOUDYPAW  
CRYSTALHEART: White she-cat with a black patch on chest.  
FLAMEBREEZE: Ginger tom with long fur.  
FUZZPELT: Light gray she-cat with a black forepaw.  
APPRENTICE: THORNPAW  
RAVENFUR: Black tom with amber eyes.  
COLDTAIL: Dark gray and black tabby tom with long fur, light blue eyes and a white chin and paws.  
APPRENTICE: WAVEPAW  
ADDERSNAKE: White and silver tabby tom with amber eyes.  
HAWKTAIL: Dark brown she-cat with black stripes down her tail.  
ECHOWHISPER: Black tom with ginger paws, green eyes.  
DARKCLAW: Dark brown tabby tom with thorn sharp claws.

APPRENTICES: (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors.)

CLOUDYPAW: White she-cat with light brown splotches, long fur and green eyes.  
WAVEPAW: Delicate silver tabby with blue eyes. She- cat.  
THORNPAW: Dark smokey gray tom with brown- amber eyes.  
SAGEPAW: White she-cat with brown flecks and ice blue eyes.

QUEENS: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits.)

GOLDENEYES: White she-cat with Brown splotches in the shape of clouds and startlingly golden eyes. (Mother of Silverstripe's kits- Splashkit, white tom with silver tabby patches and Gingerkit, white tom with patches of ginger tabby.)  
SKYSHADOW: Deep gray she-cat with light blue eyes and a black striped tail. (mother of Coldtail's kits, Oakkit- light brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes, Emberkit- black she-kit with white and orange flecks through her fur, ginger paws, a white muzzle and green eyes.)

ELDERS: (Former warriors and queens, now retired.)

GRASSWHISKER: Old, pale gray she-cat with whiskers that are frayed at the edges.  
THUNDERHEART: Once big, now frail old tom with a ginger pelt and white chest.

LEAFCLAN.

LEADER: APPLESTAR: Muscular brown tom with bright blue eyes.  
DEPUTY: SPOTTEDFUR: Black and white tom with wide blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT: ROSEPOOL: Pinky blonde she-cat with deep blue eyes.

WARRIORS:

FLAMEFOOT: Orange tabby tom.  
APPRENTICE: CLOVERPAW (Ginger she-cat with bright red chest and paws)  
WINTERBREEZE: Silver tabby she-cat with a white belly.  
LIGHTNINGFOOT: Black tom with white paws.  
HAWKWING: Golden tom with green eyes.  
LEAFCLAW: Dark tabby she-cat with ginger paws.  
SMOKEPELT: Gray tom.  
WOLFBLADE: Black tom with menacing amber eyes.

QUEENS:  
BLACKTAIL: Silver tabby with a black tail.

ELDERS:

PEACEPOOL: Gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.  
HORSESTEP: Large brown tom with piercing green eyes.

SPIRALCLAN

LEADER: IVYSTAR: Brown she-cat with stripes that look like dry ivy around her forelegs.  
DEPUTY: HOPEHEART: Small she-cat with deep blue eyes and a pale ginger pelt.  
MEDICINE CAT: SWEETFANG: Honey coloured she-cat with one white forepaw with a darker brown tail tip and green eyes.

WARRIORS:  
SNOWBELLY: Silver tabby she-cat with a white belly and a black ring around her right eye, amber eyes.  
APPRENTICE: PINEPAW (dark brown tom).  
SPECKLESHADOW: Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes that are speckled with blue.  
SAPWING: Small, cream coloured tom with amber eyes.  
APPRENTICE: SHADOWPAW (Black tom with stormy-grey eyes).  
BRAMBLETHORN: Big, brown tom with green eyes.  
APPRENTICE: SEAPAW (pale grey tom)  
JUMPWING: Lithe pale ginger tom with energtic ice- blue eyes.  
EBONYPELT: Pure black she-cat with a pale brown underbelly.

QUEENS:

INDIGOWHISPER: Light brown she-cat with very deep blue eyes. (mother of Sapwing's kits; Creamkit, cream coloured tom, Milkkit, cream coloured tom and Patchkit, brown and cream tom.)  
WILLOWSONG: Silver she-cat with green eyes.

ELDERS:

CLOUDSKY: grey she-cat, retired early because of an injury that never healed properly.  
PALMTAIL: black tom with a sweeping feathered tail.  
ACORNFALL: brownish orange she-cat with amber eyes.

OTHER CATS.

LEAF: Dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald green eyes.  
LIGHT: Pure white she-kit with meadow-green eyes.  
FROST: Big white tom with amber eyes.  
BLOSSOM: White she-cat with green eyes.  
LILY: Light tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.  
BARK: Dark brown tom with a black underbelly and a black ring around his right eye. Right paw is Ginger and has a black tipped tail. Eyes are a mismatched blue and green.

_Chapter 1._

Light mewled for milk. Her mother and sister were lying next to her, basking in the warm sunshine. She watched her mother as she turned and curled around herself and Lily to let them suckle. Light kneaded her mother's belly strongly, trying to get the most milk she could. Once she was full she turned around and stood up. Her meadow green eyes gazed around the small clearing she and her family called home. Light snapped her head around when a rustle in the bushes caught her attention.

A snow white tom entered the clearing. Light recognised his scent as her father and she gazed at his strong muscles under his pure white fur. She gazed at her own white fur, she must look just like him.  
Leaf stood up and padded over to her mate. "I'm glad your back, Frost," she purred. "Look! They opened their eyes while you were away!"

Frost looked around and his eyes rested on Light and Lily. He purred and flicked his tail for Light and Lily to come to him. Light purred and bounced up to him, her sister at her side. Frost licked them in turn on the head.

Suddenly there was a muffled "Oof," and a white she-cat tumbled head over paws into the clearing. Light jumped out of the way with a squeak as the cat stopped right where she was standing.  
Frost rolled his eyes as the she-cat stood up, holding a seagull in her jaws with feathers all over her muzzle and scattered across the clearing where she had tripped. Light slapped her tail over her muzzle, trying to hide her giggling.

"Blossom! Thats a lovely seagull," Leaf purred in amusement.

"Be more careful Blossom," Frost growled to his daughter.

Blossom dropped her seagull. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I tripped on a branch."

Lily had tiptoed over to the seagull and sniffed it, recoiling and squeaking, "Salty!"

Leaf purred and gathered Light and Lily together and speaking softly, "That's a seagull, it's for me, Frost and Blossom, its to hard for you to chew yet." Lily and Light nodded and padded away to play while the older cats tucked into the fresh-kill.  
Light gazed and around and scooped up some moss. "Lets play moss-ball!" She meowed and tossed the moss across the clearing. Lily raced after it, tossing it back and Light batted it high into the air. It bounced off the rock wall and got stuck in a tree branch above their heads.

"Aww," Lilly whined, "Now we can't play!"

Light gazed in frustration at the branch. She dropped into a crouch and leapt as high as she could, but didn't even get higher than a tail length. Blossom had finished her share of the seagull and was cleaning her feathery whiskers.

"Maybe we can get Blossom to get it down for us?" Light suggested.

At the sound of her name Blossom's head popped up. "What about me?"

Lily purred amusement and Light giggled. She liked her older sister, however clumsy and scatter brained she was, she always had a way to make her smile even when she was sad or frustrated.  
"What?" Blossom cocked her head at their giggling.

"You have a feather on your nose," Light snickered.

Blossom didn't seem bothered by the fact and she flicked her paw over the feather, letting it float down to the ground. "So... what did you want me for?" She asked, bounding up to Light and Lily.

Lily flicked her tail up at the branch where the moss was stuck, "We can't get it down."

"Too easy," Blossom remarked and waggled her hindquarters, readying herself for the jump. She leapt up high, but as she leapt a leaf brushed against her side, disrupting her jump. She knocked the branch with one paw but went flailing down in a tangle of legs and white fur.

The moss fell in front of Light and she squealed with delight. Blossom had banged into another tree when she had landed, and she was sitting up rubbing her head with a paw. "Ouch!" She exclaimed as she touched a bump that was beginning to form.

Leaf hurried over to her daughter and started licking her head. "What were you doing!?" she demanded when Blossom squealed again as her mother touched the sore spot on her head.

"I was getting a moss ball for them!" Blossom explained, "But I fell..."

Light giggled at her older sister.

"Don't you laugh at me!" Blossom exclaimed.

"I can't help it!" Light squealed and ran out of range of Blossom's soft paw that was aiming her way.  
"Be reasonable Blossom, she only a kit," Leaf chided.

"I was kidding!" Blossom meowed defensively and began to groom her ruffled fur.  
Light shrugged and padded back to Lily to play moss ball.

"Kits! Time for sleep!" Leaf called to her daughters as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

Lily dragged her paws up to their nest and lay next to her mother, beginning to suckle. Light scuffed her paws up to Leaf and put on a pouty face, "I'm not tired!"  
"Yes? Well, if you don't go to sleep now you'll be tired in the morning and I don't want any arguments because kittens are too tired to play moss-ball," Leaf meowed.

Light was quickly in her nest, she didn't want to be too tired to play moss-ball! She started to suckle and once she was full, she let sleep drag her into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._  
Light opened her eyes. Leaf and Lily were still sleeping, so she turned to knead her mother's belly for milk. At this, Leaf woke up and sighed, muttering, "Why do kits always wake so early?"

Light flicked her ear, "I'm hungry!" she mewled, going back to her suckling. Light felt Lily stir beside her and her sister began to warm herself on her mother's milk.

The sun had just begun to rise and Frost woke as well. Light heard him murmur into Leaf's ear, "I'm going hunting. I'll be back before sunhigh." Light watched him as he went to poke Blossom with a paw. Her older sister grumbled and put a paw over her ear. "Get up you lazy beetle," Frost hissed.

Blossom opened one eye and complained, "It's only dawn!" She muttered something inaudible then got up, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The two cats padded toward the trees. Blossom stopped to scratch at her ear, yelped as she bumped the sore spot on her head, then disappeared into the forest.  
Light got up and rolled the moss that had scattered across the clearing into a ball. Lily saw what Light was doing and bounced up to play moss ball with her sister. With her two kits away from her belly, Leaf began to groom her sleep-ruffled fur.

Light played with Lily until sunhigh approached and Frost and Blossom came back with fresh-kill. The three older cats feasted while Light and Lily play-fought.

"Pause!" Light squeaked and turned to bound up to her mother. Lily, however, came up behind her and tripped her off her paws. Light landed with a thump and squealed, "Hey! I said pause the game!"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you," Lily meowed apologetically.

Light huffed and sat up, looking at Leaf again. "Mama I'm hungry."

Leaf's whiskers twitched and she curled her tail around Light, "Well come here you little rascal!" Light squeaked and then giggled. She began suckling at her mother's belly. "What about you Lily?" Leaf asked her daughter.

Lilly nodded and lay next to Light and began to drink.

Frost suddenly pricked his ears. Blossom did the same, copying her father's stance. Leaf stiffened and sniffed the air. Light cocked her head to the side wondering what they were doing. Leaf stood up and Lilly looked around, confused. "Get into the den kits," Leaf ordered.

"But we didn't finish our game!" Light complained.

"Just get in!" Leaf's eyes were full of desperation as she bundled her kits into the den in the rock wall. "Stay!" She whispered once she had hid the kits under some moss.

"But what's happening!" Lily squealed as Leaf left the den. Light peaked out from the moss and gasped as she saw two russet coloured creatures jump out of the undergrowth, and she hid her head as Frost launched himself at the biggest one.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3._  
Terrible snarling filled Light's ears, along with sharp yelps and yowls of pain. Light risked another peak out from the moss and her stomach flipped as she saw Leaf lying still on the ground. Blossom and Frost were still fighting like lions but as Light watched one of the big creatures flung Blossom off and she hit the wall, and didn't get up. Light forced herself to stay put. She might get hurt and Leaf wouldn't want her to leave if she hadn't come to tell her.

Light felt Lily move and her sister peaked out too and saw the chaos. "Leaf!" She yowled hurling herself out of the moss.

"No Lily you mustn't! It's too-" Light broke off with a whimper, shutting her eyes tight as Lilly's yowl filled her ears. One of the creatures had grabbed her sister's scruff and had disappeared into the trees. She saw Frost lying on the ground, blood pooling around his neck, turning his frosty fur to scarlet. The biggest creature grabbed Leaf's scruff and dragged her into the trees after the other creature.

Light stepped out of the cave and scanned her home in dismay. Blood and debris from the fight was scattered all over the clearing. Frost was unmoving and a yowl of fear choked in her throat. She bounded over to him, and nudged her father with her nose. "Dad? Wake up Dad!" Her whispers turned into desperate pleas, "Frost please wake up!"

Suddenly movement caught her eye and Blossom coughed. Light's heart filled with hope and she bounded up to her sister and nudged her. Blossom's eyes snapped open and rested on Light. Light watched her sister in fear as Blossom scrambled to her paws and looked around the clearing. Light saw a trickle of blood running from Blossom's head and her older sister seemed to be struggling to focus.

"Where is everyone?" Light saw Blossom's eyes focus on Frost. "No!" Blossom yowled and raced over to her father, nudging him and yowling in fear and grief when he didn't respond.

Light crouched and closed her eyes, trying to block out all the sounds, trying to piece together what had happened. Leaf and Lilly were gone, but, they would come back, wouldn't they? And Frost might just be hurt, he'd still be there for her, right?

Light felt a presence by her side and Blossom's scent wreathed around her. Blossom rested her tail on Light's shoulder. Light looked up to see pain and sadness filling Blossom's eyes. "Come on, we have to leave. I'll look after you," Blossom murmured to Light.

"But what about Leaf? And what's wrong with Frost and-" A rustle in the bushes made Light jump and cut off her words.

Blossom sniffed the air and fear returned to her gaze. "Run!" She yowled, "The foxes are coming back! RUN!" Blossom pushed Light forward and fear made Light run with all her might. She cast one look back to see Blossom snarling at the foxes, before the undergrowth swallowed her sister up.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4._  
Light ran, trying to block out the yowls and yelps as her older sister fought with all her might. Then it all went silent as she left the place she had always called home. She slowed down to get her breath. Her mind was blank and she didn't know what to do. There was no one to help her or defend her. She was only a kit! She sat down and began to wail pitifully. Hoping, praying that some cat would find her.

Suddenly something started crashing through the undergrowth and the scent of fox overwhelmed her once again. One russet shape burst out of the trees, its mouth dripping with blood. This was not the thing she wanted to find her. Light yowled in fear, and ran, the fox fast on her heels.

Suddenly she crossed a line of strong scent that smelled of salt and sand, although she couldn't be sure over the powerful stench of the fox.

She felt hot breath at her heels and she pulled her tail out of the way just as the fox snapped its jaws closed. She closed her eyes, ready for the pain to come and hoped it would end quickly.

Sharp teeth latched onto her scruff, but as she waited for death to come, she heard a yowl of anger and wind whisked past her ear. She looked up in surprise to see a brown tabby had launched herself onto the fox and was cuffing it over the ears. The fox dropped Light, and she snapped her head around to see a smaller cat, although just as well muscled, launch herself at the fox's paws and began clawing its legs.

These cats fought with more accuracy and strength than any other cat Light had ever seen. Golden-blonde flashed at the edge of Light's vision as a third cat hurtled out from the undergrowth. Light saw that this fox knew that these cats were no easy pickings and it ran. The little cat stayed where she was but the brown tabby raced after the fox and disappeared into the undergrowth.

Light looked at her rescuer properly. She was small and white with brown patches. The cat sniffed and turned to the golden cat, apparently not noticing Light. "We have to get Goldeneyes back to camp!" she meowed earnestly.

As if in reply, an older cat stumbled out of the bushes. She was breathing heavily and as soon as she was close enough to the Golden cat she collapsed on the ground and let out a low moan.

"It's too late for that Cloudypaw, your mother will have to have her kits out here."

The white and brown queen was breathing heavily, her startlingly golden eyes full of pain. Light slunk into the bushes, not wanting to find out what would happen if she was seen, but Cloudypaw snapped her head around at the rustling and saw Light. She tapped the golden cat on the shoulder.

The golden cat was leaning over the labouring queen and she flicked her tail irritably, "Stop tapping me! Do you want me to help your mother or not?"

"Eclipsesnow, there's a kit!"

The one called Goldeneyes lifted her head at the sound of a kit and her eyes softened when her gaze rested on Light then they flashed with pain again as another spasm gripped her body as her kits forced their way into the world.

Eclipsesnow flicked her tail but kept her eyes trained on Goldeneyes, "Bring the kit over here."

Cloudypaw padded up to Light and sniffed her. Light whimpered, wondering what these cats would do to her.

"Don't worry," Cloudypaw whispered gently, "Clan cats don't hurt kits, it's against our code." Light relaxed and let Cloudypaw pick her up by the scruff and didn't make a sound as Cloudypaw placed her on the ground next to Eclipsesnow.

Eclipsesnow opened her mouth to say something but then Goldeneyes hissed as she gave birth to her first kit. Eclipsesnow turned to it and began licking it so the sack that enclosed it split and tiny mewling began to come from it. She placed it beside Goldeneyes and it began suckling at its mother's belly. Goldeneyes gazed down at it and began to purr, but her purr was cut off with a sharp growl of pain.

"There's still one more kit," Eclipsesnow explained as she put a paw to Goldeneyes' belly.  
The bushes rustled and Light flattened her ears in fear as another cat trotted into the clearing. However when Light saw the cat she had this weird feeling that this cat wouldn't hurt her. It was a beautiful she-cat with brown flecks through her snow white fur and pale, soft, kind, blue eyes.  
"Sagepaw, come here with those raspberry leaves!" Eclipsesnow beckoned with her tail to the newcomer. Light noticed that both Sagepaw and Eclipsesnow weren't as well built as Cloudypaw, even though they looked a lot older.

Sagepaw dropped some leaves on the ground at Goldeneyes' muzzle. "Eat up," she meowed, "it'll help the kits come."

Light watched as Goldeneyes chewed on the soft leaves as Sagepaw stroked her flank with her tail. Cloudypaw was watching all this with anxious eyes. "Are you thirsty?" She kept asking her mother, every now and again as if she had forgotten that Goldeneyes had said no five times before.

Was Leaf in this much pain when she gave birth to me? Light suddenly remembered the scene back at her home and she began to whimper again. Cloudypaw turned and looked at Light, cocking her head sideways questioningly, but she snapped her head back when Goldeneyes suddenly let out a sharp cry of pain and the last kit slithered onto the ground. Eclipsesnow started licking the kit while Sagepaw checked Goldeneyes over.

Light saw that the white and brown queen was exhausted, but her eyes gazed lovingly at her new children.

Eclipsesnow turned to Cloudypaw, "We need to get back to camp. Goldeneyes needs to rest."  
"What about the other kit?"

Eclipsesnow turned to Light. "Oh, I'd nearly forgotten." She sniffed Light and murmured, "Not a clan kit."

"What are we going to do with her?" Cloudypaw meowed.

"Well..." Eclipsesnow looked undecided, "we can't just leave her here."

Sagepaw had padded up to the conversation and her eyes widened when she saw Light. "Well well, it seems we have a tiny intruder," she meowed, "where did you come from little one?" Light burst into sobs, she couldn't hold them back any longer. Sagepaw jumped back in surprise. "Did I say something wrong?" She meowed alarmed.

Light whimpered, "Foxes, foxes came." She didn't know how else to explain it but the three cats got the picture. Well at least the two older cats did, Cloudypaw..? Well... not so much.

"Was that fox chasing you!?" Cloudypaw sounded outraged, "the fox-heart!"

Eclipsesnow rolled her eyes at Cloudypaw's insult, but instantly started nosing Light over. "How did you escape without injury?" she murmured, but Light didn't respond, she didn't want to speak and all she could feel was numbing shock spreading over her as she suddenly realised what had actually happened with the foxes. She really wasn't ever going to see her family again was she?

"Wait here," Eclipsesnow didn't press Light, and she disappeared into the bushes and reappeared a moment later with a bundle of leaves. She chewed them up and held them out to Light, who recoiled when she sniffed them. "Eat it," Eclipsesnow warned, "or it will go down the hard way."  
Light reluctantly lapped up the leaves, gagging when she did so, and tried to stop shaking.

"So what are we going to do?" Cloudypaw meowed.  
Goldeneyes had been listening to the conversation the whole time and meowed when no one responded, "We'll take her back to camp."

Sagepaw turned in surprise to the queen, exclaiming, "But it's a rogue kit, how would the clan respond?"

"The clan needn't know," Goldeneyes replied calmly, "it's obvious she has nowhere else to go, I'm not leaving her out here for the foxes to take. I can say she's my kit, the clan will accept her then."

Eclipsesnow sounded unsure and she meowed, "What about Silverstripe?"

Light flattened her ears, none of this was helping. All these names were confusing her and she wanted her family back, she wanted to be back in the hollow playing moss-ball with Lily, but she knew she couldn't...  
"I'll tell him when we get back," Goldeneyes murmured.  
Eclipsesnow turned to Light, "Do you want to come live with us in our camp?"  
Light nodded slowly, not looking Eclipsesnow in the eyes, trying to push down a whimper. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Her family was dead. Even Blossom was probably gone. She had no idea how far she had run. These cats had saved her life, they would protect her from harm, and maybe one day they would really feel like family.

"What's your name sweet?" Goldeneyes asked softly.

"Light," Light replied quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_  
The cats turned their heads as the bushes rustled. Sagepaw picked up Light by her scruff and hurriedly placed her by Goldeneyes' belly.

"Pretend to be asleep," the patched queen meowed, "Hollyfoot is a loyal warrior and she probably wouldn't like the idea of a rogue being in the clan. Try to blend with my kits." Light curled up and closed her eyes, aware suddenly of how small she was. She was born 6 sunrises ago. These kits were only just born and she was only the size of them!

Light heard the cat step into the clearing, but she kept her eyes tightly closed. "The fox is gone; it won't be back anytime soon," Light heard a soft meow. "Goldeneyes! Why didn't you have your kits in camp!" The newcomer meowed suddenly, and Light heard a patter of pawsteps coming toward her. A gentle nose touched her, then disappeared.

Eclipsesnow answered, "The kits were coming too soon, thank you for chasing away the fox Hollyfoot. We should all be getting back to camp now."

Light felt the presence of Goldeneyes disappear and allowed Eclipsesnow to pick her up. She hoped she wasn't too heavy.

Light knew that she had to keep her eyes closed if she wanted to convince everyone that she had been born today. As she kept her eyes tightly closed she was wondering what her new home would be like, she tried to push away the memory of her old home, safe until the foxes came. Would she be safe in her new home though? She couldn't continue her worrying however when strong scents of cats brushed over her nose. She couldn't help but opening one eye a smidgen.

Light thought her old home was big but this camp was huge. It was a clearing at least 5 times as big as her old home, surrounded on one side by a river and reeds, and on the other by dense brambles. Behind the camp after many fox lengths of sand lay water as far as the eye could see. A Memory stirred of Frost describing it and calling it the shore.

Light shut her eye quickly as they entered the camp. She heard stirring and knew that curious eyes were flitting over the newcomer's pelts.  
"Goldeneyes, our kits!" A tom's voice spoke up and a heavy patter of paws sounded in Light's ears, despite the fact that they were flat against her head. She felt a soft muzzle sniff her and then move on until purring sounded behind her.

"Their beautiful," the tom's voice sounded again.

"Of course they're beautiful, Silverstripe, they're our kits," Goldeneyes purred.

Murmurs of congratulations spread through the crowd of cats. They started moving again. Cats sniffed their pelts and murmured comments like, "They'll be great warriors," and, "I'm sure they'll grow up big and strong."

Hollyfoot's scent faded and Light felt a cooler presence and then smelled the strong scent of milk, making her stomach growl. A young she-cat's voice spoke up, "I was wondering what was taking you so long Goldeneyes, I told you that you shouldn't have gone out so close to your kitting."

"I was sick of moss flavoured water, thank you," Goldeneyes muttered mutinously and lay down. Eclipsesnow placed Light next to Goldeneyes' belly and she felt the presence of her new brothers placed on either side of her. By now, the two tom kits were squirming and mewling for milk. They wriggled over to Goldeneyes' belly and latched onto it, beginning to suckle. Light followed her new brothers' movements until the warmth of milk was filling her belly.

She heard a squeak from behind her and a she-kit's voice spoke up, "Goldeneyes' kits are born? When can we start playing?"

A muffled grunt followed the kit's words and there was a scuffle in the moss. "Stop you two, you're going to hurt the new kits! And no, you can't play with Goldeneyes' kits, they're too small!" The young sounding she-cat scolded her kits. "Goldeneyes, was Cloudypaw this bad?" The she-cat aimed her question at the older she-cat desperately.

"Worse," Goldeneyes purred, "Wavepaw and Cloudypaw would get into all sorts of trouble. Don't worry Skyshadow, they were only born a moon ago, and they'll get better."

"I hope so, Oakkit!" the outburst came from Skyshadow, "Don't sneak up on Goldeneyes' kits! They're not ready to play!"

Light heard paws scuff back into a mossy nest and a complaining meow, "But it's boring with just Emberkit to play with."

A plaintive meow sounded from who Light guessed to be Emberkit but Skyshadow ignored both of her kits. "You should be sleeping," the queen chided, "your father said that he'd bring you some moss to play with tomorrow and you need your strength."

Light felt a nagging ache in her heart. She'd never see her father again, she knew he was gone, and there was no going back. She tried to remember his face, the soft brush of his thick fur, his bright amber eyes, but the memory of him was fading as her mind drifted into sleep. Just before she lost consciousness she heard Goldeneyes murmur in her ear, "Welcome to Shoreclan little one."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6._  
Light woke in darkness. She thought she was back in the cave that she had been born in but then she remembered the foxes. She sniffed the air but smelled no comforting scents of Shoreclan. In its place she smelled a dank rotting scent. She didn't know this place, and she had a feeling it was not a good place either. She crouched down and closed her eyes. Where am I? She suddenly felt a presence by her side. Is that somebody to help me? Light thought as she looked up hopefully. A large paw swiped at her face and sent her tumbling into a tree.

Light squealed and landed, dazed. What's happening!? She tried to get up but her body hurt all over and a she-cat with pure black fur and wild green eyes stared down at her in disgust. "You stupid kit, I sent those foxes to kill you!" The cat hissed and batted Light in the face again, sending her in a wailing tumble of legs and tail across into a clearing. Why is she hurting me? Cloudypaw said that clan cats don't hurt kits! Another cat emerged from the trees.

"Nightmare, no matter how much you want to, you can't kill the stupid kit! So we'll focus on someone else who can be bent to our will," growled the newcomer. Despite his reassuring words, he looked just as angry as Nightmare, but he was apparently trying to be more reasonable.

"That's all very well Scarclaw, but whom!" Nightmare hissed at the brown tom, showing sharp, glinting, yellow teeth.

"The so-called deputy, we can bend her. There are two paths. One will lead to the kit's victory and the other to demise," Scarclaw promised slyly.

Light backed into the bushes hoping she could escape the horror gnawing in her belly.

"Oh little kit, don't think I've given up just because my brother told me to settle down," a chilling, insane voice whispered in Light's ear and a black paw had suddenly pinned her down. Nightmare's green, mad eyes bared down at her and her claws were at Light's throat.

Suddenly Nightmare let out an angry yowl and Light could see through her own paw. I'm fading away!

Light's mind filled with panic as Nightmare tried to score her claws through Light's throat, but they raked through empty air and Light opened her eyes. She was back in Shoreclan!

The horror of her dream still lingered however, and she shut her eyes tight. Her body hurt all over. Who were those cats? Whoever they were, they wanted her dead.

And they weren't done yet.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7._

Light opened her eyes and saw dawn light creeping into the nursery. She must have dozed off since the nightmare. The horror of the dream was fading, and her body no longer felt pain. Maybe she had just imagined feeling hurt, it was only a nightmare. Light turned and began drinking Goldeneyes' milk to calm down. To her credit the white and brown queen didn't wake up. Around Light, Goldeneyes' other kits began to stir. They didn't open their eyes, just began to suckle.

Light felt eyes boring into her pelt and her fur began to prickle self-consciously. The feeling stayed and finally Light flicked her head around to see a brown tabby she-kit staring at her tail. When the brown she-kit saw that Light was watching her, she squeaked and jumped back into her nest. The kit glared at Light over the rim of bracken. "That's not fair!" She complained, "I didn't open my eyes until I was 3 sunrises old!"

Light tried to hide the flash of alarm rising in her chest. Oh no! She forgot she wasn't supposed to open her eyes yet! A cat who Light guessed to be Skyshadow lifted her head to see what the ruckus was all about. Her blue eyes showed her surprise at seeing Light's eyes open, but then she meowed, "Some kits open their eyes as soon as they're born Oakkit."

Light let out a relieved sigh. She had been rescued. Oakkit grumbled for a moment then turned and began kneading Skyshadow's belly for milk.  
What was with all of Shoreclan cats names anyway? Oakkit, wouldn't it be easier to just name her Oak? "Goldeneyes?" A soft tom voice hissed into the nursery and interrupted her thoughts.

Goldeneyes lifted her head at the sound and her eyes sparkled. She flicked her tail in greeting as Silverstripe walked in. Light looked at Silverstripe, her new father she supposed. His silver tabby fur was sleek and his blue eyes were full of surprise when he saw the Light had her eyes opened. "It seems we already have a little warrior here," he murmured and touched Light on the head with his muzzle.

Silverstripe's name suited him, maybe they put an extra word at the end of their names because of a characteristic. If that was the case no wonder Oakkit had kit as her second name, she was a kit after all.

"Silverstripe, I need to talk-" Goldeneyes started but Silverstripe had started at the same time and was looking a bit awkward. "You start," Goldeneyes murmured.

"Did you name them?" Silverstripe asked.

Goldeneyes shook her head but pointed at Light with her tail, "I like Lightkit though," she murmured.

Light blinked her wide green eyes at Silverstripe, hoping he'd agree. She wanted to keep the name her real mother had given her. She still didn't quite understand why she had to have "kit" at the end of her name, but if it would help her fit into the clan better she guessed it was alright.

Silverstripe purred an agreement and Lightkit let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

Silverstripe pointed to the kit with ginger tabby patches. "Gingerkit," he murmured. Goldeneyes nodded and she put her tail on the last kit. "Splashkit," she meowed. At his new name the little kit squirmed and pummelled his mother's belly with soft paws.

Silverstripe watched the kits for a moment before turning back to his mate. "What did you want to say?" He asked Goldeneyes.

Goldeneyes looked around for a moment then stood up. Gingerkit and Splashkit squeaked in indignation and squirmed around trying to find Goldeneyes again, looking for her warmth. They could smell her, but they still couldn't see her. Lightkit watched as Goldeneyes murmured to Skyshadow, "Can you look after Gingerkit and Splashkit for a moment. I want to bring Lightkit to see the camp.

Skyshadow looked surprised that Goldeneyes would leave her new kits with her but then nodded and pulled Gingerkit and Splashkit toward her. They quietened down, but still look uncormfortable and resentful. "Don't worry kittens, I'll be back soon," Goldeneyes nuzzled them, then she picked up Lightkit by her scruff and followed Silverstripe out of the nursery. Silverstripe stopped and waited but Goldeneyes kept walking until she was sure no one could hear them.

"Silverstripe," Goldeneyes began slowly, putting Lightkit down in front of her between her paws. "As you know, I went out for a drink just before our kits were born," she meowed.

Silverstripe listened as she went on, "As I began kitting a fox attacked us, but Cloudypaw and Hollyfoot chased it off," she added when Silverstripe looked horrified.

Silverstripe nodded in relief but his face creased with concern again when Goldeneyes continued. "The fox was... Chasing something," Goldeneyes said carefully. "Or should I say someone," she nudged Lightkit forward a bit. "Her family was killed by the foxes, she told us herself and I'm sure she was telling the truth because she looked so scared and-" Silverstripe held his tail to her muzzle to silence her.

"I don't doubt the kit was telling the truth. I respect your decision to take her in and, if Lightkit truly wants to stay, I'm okay with posing as her father," Silverstripe meowed.

Lightkit blinked gratefully at her new father and Goldeneyes breathed a sigh of relief.

"You'd better go look after Gingerkit and Splashkit," Silverstripe said more briskly. He looked at Lightkit and meowed, "How's about I show you the camp."

Lightkit nodded vigorously and bounced excitedly as she followed Silverstripe out from behind the nursey. She was going to see the entire camp! She bounced along behind Silverstripe as he lead her to the entrance of her den. "This is the nursery, you will be sleeping in there until you are six moons old, then you can become an apprentice, and your name will change to Lightpaw," Silverstripe explained.

"I don't understand your names, wouldn't it be easier just to say one word?" Lightkit queried.

Silverstripe shook his head and meowed, "names are very important to the clans. Your mother and father give you a name that describes a characteristic of yours, then place kit at the end, to signify that you are a kitten. When you become an apprentice, Sandstar will give you the pre-fix paw. When you become a warrior, Sandstar will give you a prefix of her choosing that describes you in look or personality, do you understand?"

Lightkit didn't quite understand all the words Silverstripe used, but she realised what he was trying to say so she nodded. "But who's Sandstar, and how come she has such a pretty name?" Lightkit tilted her head as she asked.

Silverstripe smiled and meowed, "Sandstar is our leader, and the last part of her name is 'star' because that is the prefix that leaders get."

"Oh," Lightpaw murmured, Silverstripe licked her head in a friendly way, then stood up and motioned with his tail for her to follow him.

Lightkit felt curious eyes follow her as cats started to emerge from dens and she suddenly felt self-conscious. Would they wonder why she was out so early? She hoped not, if Goldeneyes was making such a big fuss about keeping the secret it would be very important for "shoreclan" to think Lightkit was the daughter of Goldeneyes and Silverstripe.

"It's okay," Silverstripe murmured in Lightkit's ear, "Every cat wants to see Goldeneyes' kit. Goldeneyes is Sandstar's sister, and she's a very highly respected cat."

Lightkit calmed down noticeably as Silverstripe lead her to a stone den, much like the nursery, but the entrance was blocked with thick ferns instead of brambles. "This is where the apprentices sleep," he explained.

Just as he said so, Cloudypaw pushed her way out of the branches and let out a huge yawn.

"Are you off to find Hollyfoot, Cloudypaw?" Silverstripe asked his daughter.

Cloudypaw looked in the direction where her father had spoken and nodded enthusiastically. Then her gaze rested on Lightkit and her eyes sparkled happily. "Hi Ligh- oh wait" she cut off and glanced over her shoulder then meowed, "What did Goldeneyes name you?"

"Lightkit," Lightkit squeaked and bounced up to her new older sister. She pounced on Cloudypaw's tail like she used to do to Blossom. The memories of terror and grief she had felt when her family was killed were already fading, though the memory of her parents were fading too. She remembered their names, their scent and their coat colour, but nothing else. She didn't want to forget them, but she wanted to forget the horror. She would love her family always, but this was her home now.

Cloudypaw purred and prepared a soft counterattack when another apprentice bumped into her from behind. "Cloudypaw!" A muffled she-cat's voice spoke up, "you're blocking the exit!"

"Oh, sorry Wavepaw," Cloudypaw scrambled out of the way and a small, delicate silver tabby she-cat emerged from the den.

"Oh?" Wavepaw looked at Lightkit. "Goldeneyes' kits are out already?"

Silverstripe shook his head, "Just Lightkit, she's going to be a great warrior," he added, a hint of pride to his voice, but as Lightkit turned to look at him his eyes showed uncertainty. Why? Didn't he like her? Lightpaw looked closer up at Silverstripe but the uncertainty was gone from his eyes, she must have imagined it.

"Where's Thornpaw?" Cloudypaw asked Wavepaw.

Wavepaw grunted, "He wouldn't get up, I wouldn't bother waking him though, Fuzzpelt can get him in trouble for all I care." She rolled her eyes and stalked off to a grey tabby that sat below a branch, chatting quietly to another cat.

"Come on," Silverstripe meowed, walking off in a direction. Lightkit was about to follow him when then she heard a loud snore from the apprentice's den. She looked in Silverstripe's direction, finding he didn't realise she wasn't following, and then poked her muzzle into the apprentice's den.  
A gray tom was snoring in a nest and Lightkit guessed he was Thornpaw. She silently padded over to him and he twitched in his sleep. Lightkit poked him and he didn't respond.

She dropped into a crouch and supressed a giggle. This'll be fun... She prepared to leap onto Thornpaw's back but as she did so Silverstripe poked his head in.

"Lighkit!" he warned. Lightkit jumped in surprise and tripped on some moss on the floor. She toppled over onto Thornpaw's flank and the gray tom's eyes snapped open. He jumped up and looked around wildly. When he saw Lightkit his eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "What's a kit doing in the apprentice's den?!" He growled, startling Lightkit by his deep voice, even though he looked barely 7 moons. He didn't wait for an answer, he just got up and pushed past Silverstripe, stomping into the clearing, clearly in a bad mood.

Lightkit's fur prickled along her spine. She looked at Silverstripe, noticing he looked amused. Lightkit glared at him when he turned his back, and continued glaring until they got to the next den.

It was made of thick brambles and warmth seemed to radiate from inside, it smelled like the forest.  
"This is the warrior's den," Silverstripe explained. She went to look inside when Silverstripe put his tail on front of her and growled, "Don't go in there." Lightkit looked up at him and nodded vigorously. Silverstripe nodded and looked satisfied, beginning the tour once again.

"Never go into this den unless ordered to Lightkit," Silverstripe meowed as he stopped in front of a den woven out of brambles, "This is Sandstar's den."

"She's not in there," Lightkit meowed absently.

"Yes, she went out on the dawn patrol, how did you know she wasn't in there?" Silverstripe looked at her in surprise.

"I don't know," Lightkit shrugged, Silverstripe looked at her, Lightkit couldn't read his expression, and he turned around and just continued the tour.

Silverstripe stopped once again in front of a tunnel and a sharp scent drifted out of the entrance of ferns.

"This is where the medicine cats live. They don't fight, they heal their clanmates and interpret messages from Starclan," Silverstripe explained.

"Starclan?" Lightkit queried.

"Starclan are our warrior ancestors. When cats die, they join the starry hosts. You can see Starclan in Silverpelt," Silverstripe explained, gesturing with his tail at the sky as he did so.

"So my family is up there?" Silverstripe winced at Lightkit's comment, and winced once more when Eclipsesnow emerged.

"I'm sure you'll see them again someday," Eclipsesnow murmured, avoiding Lightkit's direct question.

Lightkit looked at Eclipsesnow, "So... you're a medicine cat?" Eclipsesnow looked surprised and nodded. "What else do you do-" Lightkit started to speak when she was pulled away by Silverstripe, who said a quick goodbye to Eclipsesnow. Lightkit let out a meow of protest, she wanted to stay and talk to Eclipsesnow.

She plodded after Silverstripe mutinously but as they reached the next den a yowl came from behind them. A dark brown tom hailed them, "Silverstripe!" He called. Silverstripe, obviously having respect for this cat, bounded over to him. "I need you to go on a border patrol with Cloudypaw and Hollyfoot."

"Well, I was showing Lightkit the camp," Silverstripe murmured.  
"I'll get Thornpaw to show her the elder's den; he can clean out their nests," The dark tom had clearly seen Silverstripe and Lightkit's progress around the camp and had also obviously seen that Thornpaw hadn't woken up when he was told.

Thornpaw's jaw dropped and his dark amber eyes glittered with unbelief than anger.

"Okay Beachwave," Silverstripe meowed to the brown tom, giving a wave of goodbye with his tail to Lightkit, before joining his daughter and her mentor.

Beachwave flicked his tail to Thornpaw, telling him he was dismissed to go with Lightkit. Thornpaw stomped mutinously over to Lightkit and grabbed her by the scruff, and dragged her over to the last den. "Hey!" Lightkit squealed and complained, "I can walk!"

Thornpaw dropped her roughly on the ground, receiving a disapproving look from a ginger pawed tom as he walked past. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think you could, considering you fell on top of me this morning," The young tom growled at her.

Clearly he hadn't forgiven her for what she did before. Lightkit tried to look ashamed, hoping he'd forgive her but he just snorted and mockingly meowed, "This is the elders den. The cats who are too old to hunt and fight anymore live here because they have served their clan well and deserve respect. There, are you happy? Now go back and do what kittens do," He grumpily stomped inside without saying anything more.

Lightkit sighed but she didn't want to go back to the nursery. So she poked her head into the den to see two cats, besides Thornpaw, sitting just beyond two nests. The den was very roomy and the two old cats looked barely awake and grumpy that they had been woken. But when an old she-cat with fraying whiskers saw Lightkit her eyes lit up with happiness.

The she-cat nudged a ginger tom and exclaimed, "Thunderheart! Goldeneyes kits must've been born yesterday!"

"Why does no one tell us these things," The ginger tom glared at Thornpaw. Thornpaw was too busy grudgingly stripping moss off bracken to notice.

Lightkit, feeling welcome, padded up to the old cats. "Hi!" she squeaked and the old grey she-cat sniffed her.

"What did your mother call you little one?" The ginger tom asked.

"Lightkit," she mewed, "What are your names?"

The ginger tom pointed to the she-cat. "This is Grasswhisker. I'm Thunderheart." Suddenly Thunderheart leaned back on his haunches, as much as his stiff body could allow him, and looked Lightkit up and down. "Your very small," he scrutinized.

Grasswhisker flicked him on the ear with her tail. "Of course she is you mousebrain!" She growled in amusement, "She's only a day old."

The elders started bickering and Lightkit started to feel awkward,they weren't paying much attention to her at all. Thornpaw ignored all of them, squeezing out of the den with the soiled moss.  
Grasswhisker was the first to notice Lightkit's emotions. "Ahem, maybe you should go back to your mother, and play with your littermates? I'm sure thats much more fun than listening to us argue."

Lightkit sighed, nodded and walked out of the den.  
As she walked back to the nursery on her own, she realized how hungry and tired she was. She looked at the sky to see it was almost sunhigh. She stopped near Oakkit and Emberkit, who were playing with moss.

"Can I play?" Lightkit asked hopefully, it looked really fun. It looked a bit like a game of moss ball, but it had some variations.

Oakkit turned around and looked at her, growling, "No we can't play with you, your too small!" She quoted her Mother's words and Lightkit flattened her ears. Oakkit lead Emberkit away with the moss in her jaws.

Lightkit just caught Emberkit's words, "That wasn't really nice Oakkit."

Oakkit replied softly to her sister and her sister's face lit up, forgetting about Lightkit altogether.  
Lightkit held back tears as she plodded on to the nursery. Goldeneyes was sleeping so she just lay down next to her new mother, staring at the den wall. What would happen if Emberkit and Oakkit never liked her? She'd have to play with her brothers, but their eyes weren't even open yet. How long would it be? Would they even like her? She glanced at Gingerkit sleeping beside her. No, that wouldn't happen would it? She closed her eyes and imagined playing with her brothers. Somewhere along the line Emberkit and Oakkit started playing with them too, and, finally sleep sucked her in.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8._  
Lightkit woke up in her nest. It had been four sunrises since she had had her tour of the camp, and it had been more and more depressing ever since. Gingerkit and Splashkit still hadn't opened their eyes and Oakkit was ignoring her. Emberkit was at least trying to be nice, but her sister always lured her away with things Lightkit couldn't do. Lightkit would try to talk to them when they came into the nursery, but only Emberkit would talk to her, and even then, Oakkit would steal her sister away from Lightkit once more.

Lightkit sighed and shuffled around to drink some of Goldeneyes' milk. She felt a jolt beside her, but she ignored it. Splashkit seemed to always wake with a jolt. Then she heard a murmur beside her. "Woah..."

She flicked her head around to see Splashkit looking in awe around the nursery with eyes nearly as gold as his mother's. Lightkit squealed in excitement, finally someone to play with!

Splashkit turned his head toward the squeal, looking slightly confused before squeaking, "Hello?"

Next to him, Gingerkit was stirring as well. Splashkit felt this and turned around, before pummelling his brother with tiny, weak paws, "Open your eyes Gingerkit! This place is awesome!"

Gingerkit squirmed away from Splashkit's paws, and made a mewl of complaint. "Aww come on Gingerkit, it's not that hard!" Splashkit pouted and pummelled his brother again.

"Okay!" Gingerkit gasped and tried to bat at empty air to find his brother's paws. His eyelids shuddered as he struggled to part them, before they snapped open. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust, then he gaped at what he saw.

"Hi!" Lightkit meowed, trying to get their attention. They both turned to look at her in unison, their heads were both the triangular shape as Silverstripe's.

Gingerkit sat up and tilted his head to the side. It was impossible to make out his exact eye colour in the gloom of the nursery, they must have been a darkish colour. "Are you our sister?" Gingerkit asked. He stumbled towards her on unsteady paws and sniffed her. "You smell like us," he pointed out.

Lightkit nodded enthusiastically and inquired, "Do you think it's cool in here?" Gingerkit and Splashkit nodded in unison, looked extremely excited. "Well there is even more to see outside! And if Goldeneyes gives us permission, I can give you a tour of the camp!"

Splashkit looked mystified as he asked, "What's a camp?"

"We live in one silly, this is just one den that we live in. We'll live in here until we're six moons old and then we'll get mentors and become apprentices, and one day we'll be warriors!" Lightkit finished proudly.

If her brothers looked excited before it was nothing compared to their faces now. "Warriors!" Gingerkit squealed loud enough to wake Goldeneyes, which was pretty impressive, and bounced up and down, "Lets go then!" He raced toward the entrance but ran smack bang into an obstacle. A brown paw blocked his way.

"Where do you think your going little one?" Came the voice of Goldeneyes.

Gingerkit looked back at Goldeneyes and blinked innocently, "Just to see outside," Gingerkit over-pronounced the word "outside" so much that Lightkit couldn't hold back giggles. Gingerkit looked at her in confusion.

Goldeneyes' sigh of relief mixed with her purrs of amusement. "I thought you'd never open your eyes!" She purred.

Splashkit bounced up to his brother. "Lightkit's gonna show us the camp!" He meowed excitedly as Lightkit padded up to them.

"Pleeaase," Gingerkit pleaded.

"Well..." Goldeneyes looked reluctant, "alright." She gave in and moved her paw from the entrance. "Just be careful and don't go into any dens!" She called after the trio as they raced out of the nursery.

"Don't worry we won't!" Lightkit called back. She looked forward again but ran straight into her brothers. They fell over from the force of the impact. Lightkit scrambled up and licked her chest in embarrassment. Gingerkit and Splashkit pulled themselves up as well but before they could retaliate, their attention was caught and they stared around camp.

"It's huge," Splashkit squeaked in awe. Lightkit padded around her brothers so she was in the lead and showed them each den in turn. She showed them to elder's den last but didn't go in. She didn't want to get caught in between the bickering elders again. Gingerkit and Splashkit were still full of energy when they got back to the nursery, and they spotted a ball of moss.

"What's that?" Gingerkit asked and gingerly sniffed it.

Lightkit padded over to the moss. "It looks like Oakkit and Emberkit were playing with the earlier, its called a mossball, you chase it, see?" Lightkit scooped the moss up with a paw and flicked it high into the air. Her brothers watched the progress it made before racing after it again when it hit the ground.

Splashkit picked it up and brought it back to Lightkit. "Do it again!" He begged.  
Lightkit scooped it up again and flicked it low over her brother's heads. Splashkit leapt up and batted it back through the air.

Gingerkit squealed as the moss crashed into his chest and the ball dissipated into several pieces. "Oh no, I broke it!" Gingerkit looked crestfallen.

A giggle came from behind Lightkit and she turned to see that Oakkit and Emberkit had been watching them. It was Emberkit that had giggled and Oakkit slapped her tail over Emberkit's mouth then whispered something in her ear. Emberkit cast a glare at Oakkit, "I don't want to play cat and mouse anymore, I want to play moss ball with them!"

Lightkit's eyes widened in surprise as Emberkit stalked away from Oakkit and up to Lightkit. Oakkit grudgingly followed, obviously not wanting to be stuck all alone.

"Can I play?" Emberkit asked.

Lightkit looked uncertainly over at Oakkit. Oakkit looked down and mumbled, "Yeah, can I play too?"  
Lightkit nodded shyly, maybe she and Oakkit could be friends.

Splashkit was desperately trying to put the moss ball back together unsuccessfully, when Lightkit turned to her brothers. Lightkit pulled it over, "Here, this is how you fix it," she instructed, weaving the bits of moss together so they didn't fall apart again. Gingerkit breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't broken but Oakkit looked inquisitive.

"How did you learn that?" Oakkit asked.

Lightkit felt unwanted memories stir of a Tortoiseshell teaching her and another kit how to fix moss balls if they broke. She looked down at the moss and mumbled, "I just figured it out I guess."

Oakkit didn't pester her after that and she played without complaining as the only kits in the camp all played moss ball with each other. Lightkit was almost sure that the tabby kit was enjoying it.

The dusk patrol was leaving by the time Lightkit was too tired to put one paw in front of the other. The other kits looked no better, Gingerkit and Splashkit looking worse off. Lightkit reminded herself that this was their first time out of the nursery and they were nearly a quarter moon younger than her.

Oakkit yawned and murmured, "I know I wouldn't normally suggest this but, maybe we should have a rest."

Lightkit nodded groggily. Gingerkit and Splashkit trailed behind her and Oakkit and Emberkit walked side by side in front of Lightkit. Just before she went into the nursery Oakkit turned and looked Lightkit straight in the eye. "I'm sorry I was ignoring you," she mumbled, surprising Lightkit, "I guess I was just worried that you'd become a better warrior than me."

Lightkit giggled and flicked the older kit on the ear with her tail. "Like I'd become a better warrior just because I opened my eyes before you."

Oakkit looked slightly embarrassed but she let out a happy purr, then disappeared into the nursery. Lightkit waited a moment until Gingerkit and Splashkit went in before she entered the nursery. She lay next to her brothers. Goldeneyes was sleeping, she probably enjoyed the peace and quiet of the nursery while all the kits were out. Lightkit curled up and let her exhaustion take over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10.  
Lightkit squirmed in her sleep. Jaws slashed, claws scratched and yowls raked the still air. She was hiding, a warm presence was lying beside her but then it vanished and a blood-curdling screech ripped the air.  
The fighting noises stopped and Lightkit peaked out from under the moss she was hiding under. She raced toward a limp white body. The body once belonged to the strongest and bravest cat Lightkit ever knew. His pelt was stained with scarlet and Lightkit wailed in terror. A warm presence settled at her side and she looked up to see green eyes like her own looking sadly at her. Then a rustle followed and Lightkit was shoved out of the glade. She ran, then stopped when a reek of crowfood drifted over her senses.  
An insane voice whispered, "I may not be able to kill you kit, but I can at least haunt your nightmares." Lightkit turned in terror to see green eyes staring madly at her, before she woke up. The horror didn't last long, and after a little while the dream was already vanishing from her mind.  
Two moons had passed since her brothers had opened their eyes, and she and Oakkit had grown closer as friends. Each day and night was the same, but now that she had a close friend she didn't mind, it always seemed fun.  
Tonight though there seemed to be a small commotion in camp. She teased herself carefully out of Gingerkit's paws wrapped around her, he was already bigger than her, and stepped out of the nursery. Silverstripe, Beachwave, the deputy, and Sandstar sat near the entrance. They were talking in hushed whispers and Lightkit only made out a few words.  
"...Pushing at our borders..." she made out Beachwave say.  
Sandstar nodded. Lightkit liked Sandstar, she was a nice, peaceful leader, who would rather talk than fight, Lightkit saw it as a strength and was angry when Silverstripe had told her that other clans found it a weakness. Lightkit shuffled closer and heard Sandstar meow, "We'll have to anticipate an attack anytime soon."  
Silverstripe suddenly gasped, "Eclipsesnow and Sagepaw went to the waterfall tonight, you don't think Leafclan would attack medicine cats would they?"  
Beachwave looked amused but Sandstar looked thoughtful. "I wouldn't put it past a warrior like Wolfblade to do something like that," she growled. "Silverstripe, see if you can find them and warn them of the danger."  
Silverstripe nodded and disappeared out of the fern tunnel. Sandstar had barely started to talk again when Silverstripe rushed in, his usual calm blue eyes now angry. "Invasion!" He yowled. At his yowl unfamiliar cats started pouring through the fern tunnel and launched themselves at the three cats in the clearing.  
Goldeneyes and Skyshadow pushed past Lightkit and out into the clearing. "Get inside!" Goldeneyes yowled before pushing her into the nursery and covering the entrance. Lightkit rolled into the nursery, just having enough time to see Cloudypaw running out of the apprentice's den before her vision was cut off. That's when the screeches tore the air. Lightkit covered her ears. It was too much, too soon, too familiar. Oakkit paced around the den with Emberkit sitting with Gingerkit and Splashkit behind her. Oakkit bounded over to Lightkit quickly and meowed, "I thought you were out there in the fighting!" Lightkit looked up to see Oakkit's usually fiery amber eyes now were filled with fear. "Battles are dangerous Lightkit, cats get hurt! Sometimes even killed!"  
Emberkit rolled her eyes, although her voice still quivered as she meowed, "Don't be stupid Oakkit, Skyshadow says that warriors don't kill one another to win battles."  
Lightkit didn't calm. The sounds were too familiar. She had to see if they were okay. Lighkit ignored Oakkit as she tried to speak again and she walked to the bramble wall. She tore a small hole, enough to see into the fighting and looked through. The cats fought with claws and teeth against each other. Her eyes spotted Sandstar in the midst of the fighting. She was fighting like a whole pride of lions, and Lightkit was angry once more that other clans might doubt her strength.  
Suddenly she heard a cry and then a choking sound, that stopped abruptly. She nearly pulled herself away, because she knew that sound all too well. But something kept her glued to the wall. Cloudypaw batted away her opponent and and yowled, "Father!"  
"Silverstripe!" Goldeneyes' yowl rang across the clearing as the fighting subsided. The crowd parted to reveal a triumphant looking, large brown tom standing over the body of Silverstripe. Silverstripe had puncture wounds in his neck that were still oozing blood as Cloudypaw and Goldeneyes raced across from opposite sides of the clearing to him. Sandstar padded forward imposingly toward the tom who had killed Silverstripe.  
Her voice was quiet and like chips of ice as she meowed, "Applestar, what is the meaning of this?" Applestar looked unpityingly at Sandstar. "My clan needs territory, and this was the quickest way to get it, because your clan is weak."  
Sandstar's face became covered in shadow. "This was a cowardly and foolish attack," she growled, her eyes were narrowed to slits. "A true warrior does not kill without very good reason to, which means," she unsheathed her claws, "I now have very good reason, to do this." She lunged forward and raked her claws across Applestar's throat. A gurgling cry came from the brown tom which was cut off as he fell to the ground.  
The intruding cats let out a cry of shock and even the Shoreclan cats looked warily at their leader. Sandstar looked up and growled. "Let this be a lesson to Leafclan. Shoreclan is not weak and whoever agreed with your leader on this cowardly plan, is no better than a rogue. Get. Out." Sandstar spat the last words out as if they were crowfood.  
The Leafclan cats gathered around their leader but as one bent to pick him up, Applestar took a gulp of air.  
Lightkit gasped as the leader got up and cast an angry glance at the Shoreclan cats, before racing out of the clearing. Just before all the cats left the camp Lightkit saw Cloudypaw cast a look of pure hatred at a ginger she-cat with a red chest like a robbin's. The she-cat, who looked no older than Cloudypaw looked guiltily away, and followed the rest of Leafclan out of the camp. Lightkit finally found she could pull away from the bramble wall but as she did she found her legs could no longer hold her up. She collapsed to find Oakkit had been trying to contact her the whole time. Lightkit turned and looked blankly at Oakkit. "What happened?" Oakkit asked fearfully.  
"Applestar lost a life," Lightkit mumbled blankly. "And Silverstripe is dead."

**I hope you liked it. I decided to upload two chapters because I haven't been updating for a while.**

**To Dustwhisker the cat: I saw your review, thank you for that, it was very helpful, but I realized why I wasn't doing it, heh, you won't guess.**

**e.g lets say I was doing something like this "Applestar lost a life," Lightkit mumbled, "And Silverstripe is dead." ERIN HUNTER DOESN'T DO THAT! they don't put capitals for the second quotation marks! aaaahhh! That's why I was confused :3 haha better stop typing now and upload this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Lightkit stared blankly at the ground as Goldeneyes and Cloudypaw left the camp with Thunderheart and Grasswhisker to bury Silverstripe. Gingerkit and Splashkit were sleeping. They had fallen asleep during the vigil but Lightkit had forced herself to stay awake. Sandstar leapt onto the high branch that she used for clan meetings and ceremonies.  
She called the clan together and began her speech. "We will miss Silverstripe. He was a brave and caring warrior. And we pray that he made it to Starclan safely. I know that the clan is still grief stricken, but it must still be fed and borders must still be patrolled. Beachwave I hope you can organize that. But first," Sandstar looked at the entrance where the cats who had went to bury Silverstripe had just entered, "We have a new warrior. Cloudypaw, step forward."  
Cloudypaw looked surprised and stepped forward, trying to rid herself of her grieved expression.  
Sandstar spoke, her eyes glittering with grief despite her strong voice. "I Sandstar, leader of Shoreclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of you're nobel code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Cloudypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your own life?"  
Cloudypaw nodded, "I do."  
Sandstar continued, "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Cloudypaw, from this moment on you shall be called Cloudyfeather. Starclan honours your intelligence and enthusiasm. We grieve for your father, but we welcome you as a full warrior of Shoreclan."  
She leapt down from the branch and put her muzzle on Cloudyfeather's head. Cloudyeather licked Sandstar's shoulder in return.  
"Cloudyfeather! Cloudyfeather!" The clan chanted her new name, the normal ceremony smoothing the shock of the battle. Goldeneyes rushed up to congratulate her daughter. Lightkit waited silently for the crowd around Cloudyfeather to move away to form patrols before padding up to Cloudyfeather.  
"Congratulations!" Lightkit tried to sound happy but failed miserably.  
Cloudyfeather gazed at her in understanding, grief shining in her eyes.  
"You should go to sleep," she advised.  
"So should you," Lightkit pawed Cloudyfeather's thick tail with a tiny paw, "you stayed up all night and then tonight you have your warrior's vigil."  
Cloudyfeather muttered agreement, and flicked her tail, walking toward the warrior's den. Lightkit sighed and walked toward the nursery.  
"Hey Lightkit! Do you want to play?" She heard Splashkit calling to her but she shook her head and settled down in her nest, falling asleep quickly.

**Yeah yeah I know this chapter was short but I don't care much, you get a long chapter next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12.  
"Lightkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Lightpaw," Lightpaw shined with excitement as the clan yowled her's and her littermate's names.  
"Cloudyfeather will be your mentor, I know she is your sister but I do think she is the best mentor for you. Cloudyfeather, I hope you will pass on all Hollyfoot taught you to this young apprentice." Lightpaw touched noses with Cloudyfeather, who looked just as excited as Lightpaw did. She went to stand next to Gingerpaw and Splashpaw and their mentors, Waveshine and Darkclaw. Lightpaw looked over to the nursery where Hollyfoot sat with her kits, Daisykit and Fallowkit. Ravenfur stood beside his mate and kits proudly. Hawktail had also moved into the nursery, the sleek fur on her swollen belly reflecting the weak leaf-bare sunshine.  
Lightpaw looked up at Cloudyfeather when the chearing died down and the cats started returning to their duties. "What are we going to do first?" She asked.  
Cloudyfeather looked and Waveshine. "Maybe Oakpaw and Emberpaw can show you to your nests and then we'll go on a tour of the territory?" She suggested.  
Oakpaw and Emberpaw had received their apprentice names a moon earlier and Lightpaw had missed them. Oakpaw and Emberpaw were waiting expectantly for the newest apprentices.  
"You're finally an apprentice!" Oakpaw greeted her while Emberpaw meowed a greeting.  
Lightpaw nodded enthusiastically and followed Oakpaw as she disappeared into the apprentice's den.  
"We made you guys nests last night with the left over bedding from making the elders nests," Emberpaw explained as they walked into the den. The walls of the den were stone, covered in soft moss. One side of the cave hung over the river, leaving the trickling water for quenching thirst.  
Gingerpaw padded up to the river and took a drink. "It's freezing!" He meowed between mouthfuls, "but it tastes better than soaked moss."  
Splashpaw pawed a bit of moss on one nest and meowed, "This is great! I call this nest!"  
Lightpaw quickly sat in the empty nest that was next to Oakpaw's. "Mine!" she yowled.  
Gingerpaw scowled. "How come I have to sleep next to Thornpaw?" He complained.  
"Because it's the only nest left," Splashpaw huffed, "and it's not like you're only sleeping next to him, you sleep next to Emberpaw as well."  
Gingerpaw scowled but didn't complain any longer because Darkclaw poked his head in and meowed, "Chosen the nests yet? Good, because we're leaving."  
He pulled his head out and Lightpaw left the den, followed by her littermates and friends.  
Addersnake and Ravenfur were waiting for Oakpaw and Emberpaw when Lightpaw came out of the den. "Gotta go, Oakpaw meowed quickly and hurried off to her mentor, followed by Emberpaw who said a quick farewell before leaving.  
Cloudyfeather and the other mentors were waiting at the bramble tunnel. "Come on!" Lightpaw's mentor beckoned, "time to go."  
The six cats left the camp and headed to the shore. Lightpaw let the salty smell fill her nose as they drew closer to the water. As soon as they were out of the trees however, a gust of ice-cold wind greeted them, flattening Lightpaw's thick fur to her sides. Gingerpaw was worse off, he had Silverstripe's thin fur that had yet to be thickened. Splashpaw and Cloudyfeather were the only ones who looked comfortable enough, their thick, long fur keeping them both warm.  
Darkclaw called out over the wind, "This is the beach! We don't swim in the sea water, as the waves are different to the streams."  
Lightpaw could see the waves lapping at the shore and was not happy when the warriors lead them further onto the sand. The cold wind whipped the sand into her eyes and she had to keep them almost closed.  
They headed along the beach until Waveshine, who was leading, turned back into the trees.  
Lightpaw was happy to be in shelter again, the wind still blew around them but it wasn't as strong. It was a mangrove area, the water flowing down toward the beach. Lightpaw could see some fish flitting amongst the roots and her belly growled, reminding her she hadn't eaten since the last night. Prey was starting to become more and more scarce, the fresh-kill pile consisting of a few small fish and birds.  
Cloudyfeather looked at her in sympathy but murmured, "There isn't any time to hunt right now, it's nearly sunhigh."  
Darkclaw was in the lead when they stopped at a small stream. "This is the border to Spiralclan," he announced, "The scent markers are fresh, we must have just missed a patrol."  
Lightpaw sniffed the scent markers. They reminded her of brambles and frost. Waveshine reset the markers, telling the others that she'd catch up, while Lightpaw followed the others. They stopped once more at another border, to wait for Waveshine.  
"This is the Leafclan border," Cloudyfeather growled. Lightpaw understood her anger and she couldn't help but share it. This was the clan that had murdered Silverstripe. Gingerpaw and Splashpaw gazed across the border, unnerved by the denser forest.  
Darkclaw broke the silence, "Get a good sniff of the border Splashpaw, I want you to remember it."  
Lightpaw sniffed the border as well as her brothers and realized the markers were stale, before a fresher scent wafted over the border. She looked up sharply to see a patrol of Leafclan cats emerge from behind an oak. She felt Cloudyfeather stiffen beside her when a red-chested ginger she-cat emerged with the patrol. Lightpaw recognized her suddenly as the she-cat Cloudyfeather had all but declared hatred to her after Silverstripe had died. The she-cat looked at her defiantly as she stood beside her clanmates.  
One of the Leafclan cats, a big black tom stepped forward aggressively. "What are you doing so close to our border?" He growled.  
Darkclaw replied, calm but with an edge to his voice. "We're touring the territory with these apprentices."  
Cloudyfeather glared at the tom, as if daring him to contradict.  
The tom stepped forward so he was standing right on the border. "There's enough of you here for a hunting patrol, how do we know you weren't coming to steal prey?" The tom was obviously spoiling for a fight, and his two clanmates were standing behind him, not making any threat, but obviously ready to attack if they had to support their clanmate.  
Lightpaw looked sideways to Cloudyfeather to see her mentor growl menacingly. Just as she was about to step forward although, Waveshine emerged from the bushes. She saw what was happening, and calmly padded up to the patrol and whispered something into Cloudyfeather's ear. Lightpaw's mentor calmed down a bit but still threw a dirty look at the Leafclan cats as Waveshine meowed softly and calmly, "We're just touring, Wolfblade, we don't want trouble and we'll be on our way."  
The black tom growled and stepped back from the border. Although they were leaving, Lightpaw could still feel the tom's gaze boring into her back as they disappeared into the trees.  
They headed into the heart of the territory. Lightpaw looked upwards to see the sun heading toward the horizon. Her paws were aching, but her head was filled with the scents and sounds, making her more and more curious to see the rest of the territory. Cloudyfeather stopped in front of her, making Lightpaw nearly crash into her sister's behind. Cloudyfeather looked back and beckoned her forward. Lightpaw went to stand beside her brothers and looked down into a small hollow. The walls were steep, but less than 2 tail-lengths high. It was a wide, circular hollow, the bottom covered in sand.  
"This is the training area," Waveshine explained, "we call it the steep hollow."  
Darkclaw lead the way around it, explaining, "We haven't got much time left, we have to complete the tour by sunset, lets continue."  
He lead the way until they stopped. Lightpaw smelled a strong scent of Shoreclan, but no other clan past it. She sniffed the markers and realized there mustn't be any clan past this boundaries.  
Waveshine explained that there was no cats but rogues and loners past this point and continued the patrol. Lightpaw was about to follow when she caught a scent. It was so faint she wouldn't have caught it if there wasn't a breeze blowing toward her. It was a faintly familiar scent, she wasn't sure how long ago it had been left there but it was left there nonetheless.  
It smelled like Blossom.

**Twisty hehehehe**

**To Silvermist/ guest: I will try update faster, its hard writing with school and all though.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13.  
Lightpaw lay in her nest. She couldn't sleep. Blossom's scent remained in her nose as she walked back to camp that day. She remembered the foxes, even though she had tried to hard to forget. She kept having the dreams of her family dying over and over again. She could never forget. But all this time she thought her family was dead. And Blossom might still be living! She couldn't sleep now.  
Lightpaw looked at Oakpaw and nudged her friend. Oakpaw woke with a jolt. Her eyes contained something haunting then it disappeared and Lightpaw wasn't sure if she'd actually seen it.  
"What is it?" Oakpaw whispered in the gloom.  
"I need your help," Lightpaw answered softly back.  
"What? Why? Its the middle of the night!" Oakpaw's voiced raised a little.  
"Keep quiet!" Lightpaw whispered fiercely. She took a deep breath, realizing she would have to reveal her secret. "I need your help finding my sister."  
Oakpaw looked at her quizzically, "You mean Cloudyfeather? But she's on guard tonight, you know where she is."  
"Not Cloudyfeather," Lightpaw lowered her voice, "my real sister."  
Oakpaw gazed at her, mystified, "What are you talking about?"  
"I'll tell you when we go into the forest." Lightpaw got up and began to weave around the sleeping bodies when a deep meow stopped her.  
"Where are you two going?" Thornpaw stuck his head out of his nest and gazed at the two she-cats.  
Lightpaw hissed under her breath and growled at him, "We're going to the dirtplace."  
"Both of you?" Thornpaw smirked, then glared at them seriously, "I heard what you were talking about Lightpaw, I'm coming with you."  
Lightpaw's jaw dropped open, and was about to reply with a stinging retort on why he couldn't come when he meowed, "If you don't let me come, I'll tell Sandstar."  
Lightpaw glared at him. She _really_ didn't like this cat. She wished he had gone to the warriors den with Waveshine but Sandstar didn't think he was ready to be a warrior.  
Oakpaw whispered in her ear, "We'd better let him come," she glared at Thornpaw, Lightpaw guessed that her friend didn't like Thornpaw any more than she did.  
"Fine." Lightpaw headed out of the den and toward the dirtplace. She waited for the others, before slipping through the reeds and quietly wading through the salty river. The three cats disappeared into the trees without anyone detecting them.  
"So what's all this about?" Oakpaw asked as they trotted through the woods toward the border.  
Lightpaw glanced at Thornpaw. Now he would know her secret too. She resented him for threatening her and she glared at him as she started talking.  
"Goldeneyes isn't my real mother. My parents were loners," Oakpaw looked at her in surprise as Lightpaw continued. "I had one older sister and a littermate. Foxes attacked us," Lightpaw was so used to the memory of the blood flowing from her family, that she said it so bluntly and matter-of-factly. Oakpaw and Thornpaw stared at her as if she had no feelings.

Lightpaw ignored them. "They were all killed. Except for my sister. I saw her as I was running away but, as I left, I was sure she was dead," Lightpaw meowed sadly and continued as Oakpaw let out a murmur of comfort. "But when we were touring, I was sure I scented her! She _can't_ be dead."

Lightpaw skipped the fact that the scent was so stale she had hardly smelled it but the scent was close to the border, so her sister must have come near. "Please don't tell anyone," Lightpaw begged when she had finished her story.  
"I promise," Oakpaw vowed.  
Thornpaw had listened to all this with a thoughtful look on his face. He didn't have time to say anything though, as they approached the border where Lightpaw had scented Blossom.  
She sniffed around and caught a faint whiff and her pelt prickled with excitement.  
She ran over the border, followed on light pawsteps by Oakpaw and Thornpaw.  
They had been traveling in the unknown woods following Blossom's scent for quite some time, before Lightpaw stopped in a clearing.  
This was it.  
This was her old home.  
Blossom's scent had vanished, and there was nobody there.  
"This can't be right!" Lightpaw looked so close to collapsing that Oakpaw quickly went beside her friend in case she dropped sideways at any moment.  
Thornpaw huffed, "There isn't any cat here. I can't even smell anyone! Hang on," he sniffed the air and his eyes widened, "there's someone coming!"  
Lightpaw looked sideways and Oakpaw looked over her friend to see the bushes rustle. A cat emerged and all three clan cats looked at him in surprise.  
This was the strangest cat Lightpaw had ever seen. He looked a little older than Lightpaw but wasn't as big as Thornpaw. He was brown, with a black spot around one eye, a black belly and tail tip and one ginger paw. But this isn't what made him so different. What made him strange was his eyes. They were different colors. One was blue, and one was as green as pine leaves  
The cat looked at Lightpaw as if he had seen a ghost. After a moment he managed, "D-do I know you?"  
Lightpaw shook her head slowly and Oakpaw still looked dumbfounded, but there was something else in her eyes as well.  
"I've seen a cat like you before though," the cat continued, he had a strange accent, he always seemed to pronounce every letter acutely, "but she was bigger."  
Lightpaw gasped, "Have you seen Blossom!?"  
"That was her name!" The brown cat meowed, "I saw her ages ago though. The poor cat came to us, she was wounded by a fox. She said she was looking for her little sister."  
"Do you know where she is?" Lightpaw asked desperately.  
The cat shook his head, "She left 2 moons ago, after she recovered. Last thing I heard of her was her telling my mother that she was going to look further away from the shore to look for her younger sister."  
Lightpaw's heart dropped into her stomach. "But I've been here all along, if she left two moons ago, I'll never find her!"  
"I'm so sorry." The brown cat meowed. Lightpaw looked away. She didn't know why she had come here. Of course her sister was gone. Her mind drifted back to the cat that had tortured her dreams. The cat had made sure, that even though she couldn't kill Lightpaw, she would make her life a misery.  
Thornpaw snorted and brought Lightpaw back out of her memories. "I'm going home, this was a huge waste of sleep," he growled before heading back along their scent trail.  
Oakpaw was talking quietly to the brown tom and turned back to Lightpaw. "He says his name is Bark. He has some prey we could have if you'd like to eat?"  
Lightpaw shook her head. She didn't feel like eating now, no matter how hungry she was. Oakpaw returned to her friend's side and nodded her head to Bark in thanks. Then she followed Lightpaw back to camp.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14.  
3 Sunrises past since Lightpaw had lead her little expedition. She still felt miserable, though she hid her feelings when others were around. She lay on her back, staring at the roof of the apprentice's den, waiting for the others to wake. Cloudyfeather had promised to teach her to fish today.  
Lightpaw recalled faintly of Cloudyfeather teaching her the basics of what she would learn:  
"You will learn how to hunt in the undergrowth, on the sand and in the rivers. You will need to learn to swim, due to the amount of rivers in the territory, and it is vital to learn to fight."  
Lightpaw's heart twisted. If only she'd known how to do these things before the foxes came...  
A cold gust of wind blew into the den making Lightpaw shiver. Oakpaw stirred next to her and the brown tabby lifted her head groggily.  
Lightpaw sat up and began to wash her fur, Oakpaw did the same. She looked sideways at Lightpaw while running a paw over her ear. "Did you have a good sleep?" Oakpaw asked.  
Lightpaw looked sideways and looked bright, "It was a great sleep thank you!" She lied, covering her true feelings. In truth she had had the terrible dream again.  
Oakpaw looked down, something seemed to be on her mind.  
Lightpaw was about to ask her what was wrong but then Ravenfur put his head inside. "Is Emberpaw awake?" He hissed to Oakpaw.  
Oakpaw shook her head and prodded Emberpaw in her side. The black she-cat put one ginger paw over her ear as if to block out the sound. "Wake up!" Oakpaw hissed.  
Emberpaw sat up, her eyes still heavy with sleep and her pelt ruffled. She staggered out after Ravenfur but then stood dead still. "Whoa!" Lightpaw heard the exclamation from her den-mate.  
Oakpaw stuck her head out of the den. "What is it Ember-" She stopped suddenly.  
Lightpaw shrugged and prodded Splashpaw in his side. He sat up quickly, then fell back down in his nest. "Lightpaw stop waking me up before dawn will you?"  
"But its past sunrise." Lightpaw explained.  
Splashpaw sat up again, "It's still dark though! Is it raining?"  
"Lightpaw look at this!" Oakpaw had called from over her shoulder.  
"Wake up Gingerpaw will you Splashpaw?" Lightpaw asked before turning and sticking her head out of the den. "What?" Lightpaw asked before gaping when she saw.  
The clearing was white and the floor was freezing. Lightpaw sniffed the ground on the outside of the den.  
"It's snow," Ravenfur explained, "You get it in leaf-bare."  
All around them warriors were beginning to wake. Lightpaw saw Grasswhisker stick her head out of her den, then disappear inside with a grunt of disgust.  
"Mama! The clearing is white!" Lightpaw looked to the nursery to see Daisykit and poked her head out of the warm nursery. Fallowkit looked out to see and then stepped out and squealed in excitement before running around, throwing up snow. Both the kit's light brown tabby fur were plastered with snow before Hollyfoot managed to gain control of them.  
Lightpaw found herself purring. This was the happiest she'd felt since she went out 3 sunrises ago.  
Gingerpaw and Splashpaw were now at her side and they gazed around the clearing in shock and excitement.  
Waveshine bounded across the clearing to meet them. "Come on, we're leaving," she meowed before heading to the bramble tunnel.  
Lightpaw and her brothers caught up to their mentors and headed into the forest.  
"Can we see the shore?" Gingerpaw begged as the six cats headed toward the mangroves.  
Darkclaw glanced at him, "It won't be covered in snow, if that's what you're thinking, theres too much wind. The quicker we get to the marshes, the quicker the clan will be fed, and this way is the shortest route."  
The cats travelled in silence until they got to the mangroves, where they split into three groups, mentors with their apprentices, and chose which place they would fish at.  
Lightpaw felt excitement tingle in her numb paws as she jumped onto a root and looked down into the water. Cloudyfeather sat near her. "Sit like you are sitting now," Cloudyfeather explained, "Make sure you're shadow isn't in the water and you tail is out of the way." Lightpaw shifted her position slightly, making sure that she didn't let her shadow fall into the water.  
"Now raise you paw, like this." Coudyfeather meowed, demonstrating the move. Lightpaw copied her mentor's stance, finding her body falling into the right position. She stared down into the water her instincts kicking in as she saw a fish swimming slowly out of the roots. Lightpaw was about to flash her paw in when Cloudyfeather put her tail in front of her.  
"Not yet," she whispered. Lighpaw looked back down to see another fish daring enough to leave the shelter of the roots. Cloudyfeather glanced to Lightpaw. "Together, at my count," she whispered, "You go for the one closest to you."  
Lightpaw gave the slightest of nods. "Ready?" Cloudyfeather asked, "One, two, three!" She and Lightpaw darted their paws into the water at the same time. The water was freezing, and the two fish darted in opposite directions. Lightpaw felt a flash of alarm when the bigger fish whammed into her paw and, out of pure instinct, she flicked it out onto the root, where Cloudyfeather put her paw onto it. Lightpaw quickly bit it's spine and it stopped flapping.  
Lightpaw looked up to see Cloudyfeather holding the other fish in her jaws, she put it down and she meowed, "Thats two fish for the pile, sorry Lightpaw, I didn't think they would swim in opposite directions. That big fish was a bit much. But you caught it, so congratulations!"  
Lightpaw felt embarrassment flood over her. "You helped," she meowed meekly.  
"That's what mentors are for," Cloudyfeather meowed, picking up the bigger fish. Lightpaw was grateful, because she didn't think she could hold it. Cloudyfeather leaped over the river and placed the fish in some reeds. She waited on the other side until Lightpaw did the same.  
Lightpaw prepared to leap back onto the root but Cloudyfeather stopped her. "All the fish will be hiding since that incident. We always change spots after a few fish are caught." Lightpaw nodded and followed Cloudyfeather to a different root.  
They repeated their progress until Lightpaw's paws had become numb from the cold. She looked into the pile. There was 6 fish.  
"We'll have to stop now," Cloudyfeather meowed, "if we keep fishing, the fish we caught won't be fresh anymore. And our paws will freeze off," Cloudyfeather teased. They carried the fish by their tails, Lightpaw was having trouble carrying them by the time she reached the others. She was surprised to see they didn't have as much fish as them.  
"Thats a lot of fish," remarked Gingerpaw as he placed his fish beside Cloudyfeather and Lightpaw's pile. "Why haven't we been fishing here earlier? I bet we wouldn't be as hungry if we had been."  
Darkclaw looked down at the pile. "We've scented Spiraclan over the border and Sandstar wanted to make sure it was safe before we could hunt here," he answered.  
"Why didn't we fight?" Splashpaw asked.  
"There wasn't any evidence they had been stealing prey, there were just scents. Sandstar didn't want to risk a battle," Waveshine meowed calmly.  
"At least we have fish to eat before the streams freeze over now." Cloudyfeather meowed, and the subject was dropped.  
"How are we going to carry all the fish back to camp?" Splashpaw asked.  
"We could divide them into six piles," Lightpaw suggested.  
Waveshine nodded, "Good thinking Lightpaw."  
Lightpaw felt warmed under the praise and pushed away her depression as they divided the prey into the six piles.  
Lightpaw walked back with 2 fish in her jaws. All the mentors had three fish each, while the apprentices had two.  
By the time they entered the camp it was nearly nightfall. As the patrol placed their catches on the pile, Lightpaw saw a light grey pelt hanging around the apprentices den. She looked in that direction to see Fuzzpelt pacing outside the den.  
When the young she-cat caught Lightpaw's eye she bounded up to them.  
"Did Thornpaw join you while you were out?" She asked. She sounded more annoyed than concerned.  
Lightpaw shook her head and Darkclaw asked, "Didn't he go battle training with you?"  
"No, though that is what I told him we would do. It was going to be his final assessment, but he slept in. I told him to meet me at the steep hollow, but he didn't turn up. When I came back to get him he wasn't here."  
"Maybe he went out hunting on his own?" Lightpaw suggested.  
"Maybe, I'm going to ask others if they've seen him though first, he might have just joined his own patrol."  
Lightpaw watched Fuzzpelt walk away. Didn't anyone trust Thornpaw to do the right thing? Wait, why was she feeling pity for this cat. He hated her! And I don't find him that flattering either. She thought to herself.  
"You deserve some food and rest Lightpaw," Cloudyfeather broke into her thoughts. "You hunted well today."  
"Thanks Cloudyfeather," Lightpaw meowed, before picking up a tripe from the freshkill pile and walking over to Splashpaw and Gingerpaw to eat it. She settled down uncomfortably in the snow, trying not to get her belly fur wet.  
"I caught two fish today!" Gingerpaw boasted.  
"It's nothing to boast about Gingerpaw, I caught two fish too." Splashpaw retorted.  
"What's gotten into your fur Splashpaw?" Gingerpaw looked taken aback.  
"Nothing," Splashpaw mumbled before taking a bite out of his raven.  
Lightpaw glanced at her brother. He did seem a bit grumpy. Her thoughts were cut off as she yawned.  
"I'm going to rest guys, see you," she meowed to her brothers, before padding into the apprentice's den. She curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

**Don't get used to me updating this often, I'm sick at the moment and all I can do really is watch youtube play the computer and write this book.**

**response to rockheart0103: Oakpaw is a girl so your suspicions are not true. No offense :P**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15.  
Lightpaw awoke to the sound of voices outside her den. She looked around the den to see nobody was in there. What's going on? She stepped outside of the den to see most of the warriors and all the apprentices were gathered in front of Sandstar and Fuzzpelt.  
"He should be back by now," Lightpaw heard Sandstar meow, "are you sure none of you saw him on any patrol?"  
"What's going on?" Lightpaw slipped in beside Oakpaw and whispered in her ear.  
"Thornpaw hasn't come back to camp, so Lightstar called a meeting," Oakpaw replied back.  
"Why didn't you wake me?" Lightpaw asked, irritated.  
Oakpaw shrugged, "I thought you didn't like Thornpaw."  
Lightpaw's pelt prickled and she turned to look to Sandstar. Her face was creased with worry, though Lightpaw noticed most of the warriors looked more annoyed that they had been woken over something so stupid.  
"Beachwave, I want four search patrols to find him, at least one apprentice in each. They must be worried about their denmate," Sandstar announced.  
Oakpaw's jaw dropped and Lightpaw couldn't stop her's from doing the same. She closed her's quickly when Beachwave's gaze hovered over them. Oakpaw wasn't so quick and Beachwave padded over to them.  
"I'm sure your worried about your clanmate, but you don't have to be too excited about going on patrol," he meowed to Oakpaw before addressing both her and Lightpaw, "you two will be on a patrol with Addersnake and Flamebreeze." He beckoned the two toms over with his tail, "You'll be searching near the border with the unknown forest."  
Flamebreeze took up the lead as they headed toward the border. Lightpaw trotted next to Oakpaw and Addersnake brought up the rear. Oakpaw whispered in her ear, "How could Sandstar think that we were worried?"  
"Worried or not, he is our clanmate," Lightpaw responded dully.  
They trudged on in silence, checking a bush here, investigating some tracks there until they reached the border. _If Thornpaw did come this way he must have done his best to hide his scent_, Lightpaw thought. Pondering, she didn't realize she had crossed the border until Oakpaw's scent faded from her nostrils. She turned back to the border and nearly crashed head-first into Flamebreeze, who stopped just in time.  
"I can smell him," the energetic ginger warrior told her quickly before dodging around her and dashing off into the unknown forest. Lightpaw followed as Addersnake emerged from the trees. He drew ahead of her as they headed further out of their territory.  
They drew to a halt. Oakpaw caught up to Lightpaw and sat down, panting. Lightpaw stared at her old home. It looked just like she left it when she was a kit. Steep sandy walls, sand stained with blood... Wait, Blood? Lightpaw looked around. The clearing had spatters of fresh blood on it.  
Lightpaw opened her mouth and scented fox. _Well that's the end of Thornpaw_, she thought. _The foxes must have scented him and remembered my family..._  
She shook her head to clear the memory and was about to say the evidence was clear when she heard a hiss from Oakpaw. She turned to her friend who was sniffing a trail of blood.  
"What is it?" Lightpaw whispered bounding up to the tabby apprentice.  
"This isn't Thornpaw's blood, it's fox blood!" Oakpaw hissed so as not to alert the older cats, who were looking for Thornpaw's body.  
"How do you know? And why are we whispering?" Lightpaw whispered back.  
"I've had a training session with Thornpaw before, Emberpaw accidentally scratched him, and as to why we're whispering, I scent Bark as well."  
A picture of mismatched eyes jumped into Lightpaw's head and she shuddered. Bark kinda freaked her out a little. And that combined with the fact he had told her that Blossom had left. She didn't like him, and she couldn't help blaming him for her sister leaving, even though she had been told not to claw the messenger.  
"So, Thornpaw is still alive? Why don't we tell Flamebreeze and Addersnake?" Lightpaw asked.  
Oakpaw shook her head. "It's obvious he left deliberately," she whispered, "or else he wouldn't have done his best to hide his scent. Don't you think it would be best for him and us if he stayed away?"  
Addersnake padded up behind them at that moment. His face was grim and he meowed, "The evidence is clear, we must head back to camp and report to Sandstar."  
Lightpaw and Oakpaw nodded once, following the senior warriors back toward their territory. Lightpaw glanced back once and felt a pang of regret and she padded back home.


End file.
